moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hotsoup.6891/Oz: The Great and Powerful - Review Round Up
Flying Monkeys, Good Witches and Bad Witches, and a Yellow Brick road. Yep! It's time for a prequel to one of the cornerstones and all time greats of American cinema. So a lot of people are asking, with that much to live up to, will fans be impressed by this visual stunner that, similar to the original, takes advantage of the newest technology available? Will it live up to the hype? Will audiences like it? Critics? With so many questions, there is only one thing to do: check out what the pros are saying, see what the audience thinks (see the polls down at the bottom of the page), and go see it and add your own opinion. So, only one question remains: will the surviving members of Pink Floyd reunite to create an album that syncs up to this movie? Boy, I hope so. Check out the critics opinions, and don't forget to add you own. Enjoy! Loved It 'Tom Long - Detroit News' 4 of 5 Stars Excerpt:'''Filled with eye-popping delights, colorful characters and a great deal of respect, "Oz the Great and Powerful" is a worthy modern-day precursor to one of the most beloved films ever made. Jeffrey M. Anderson - San Francisco Examiner '''3.5 out of 5 stars Excerpt:'''The movie’s success comes from the sheer joy and personality Raimi brings to it. Even working on a gargantuan scale, he’s still making the movies he loves, the ones he wants to see. He doesn’t pander to viewers, but invites them to join the fun. Thought it was okay Peter Canavese - Groucho Reviews '''2.5 out of 5 stars Excerpt:'''The "sound-alike" has long been a practice of those looking to borrow the cachet of a piece of music by producing a knock-off rather than paying royalties for the real deal. Well, Disney has a shiny new Oz movie for you (and the whole family) that's a "look-alike" of Warner property The Wizard of Oz, but shhh, Disney doesn't want to get sued. Gary Wolcott - Tri-City Herald Gary Wolcott - Tri-City Herald '''3 out of 5 stars Excerpt:'''At 74 years, Oz the Great and Powerful may have set a record for the longest span between an original and a prequel. It's not surprising that few have attempted to do prequels or sequels based on the 1939 classic The Wizard of Oz. Equaling perfection is difficult. Hated It Peter Rainer - The Christian Science Monitor '''No Stars Given Excerpt:“Oz The Great and Powerful” is the latest in a seemingly endless stream of Hollywood fairy-tale redos. It’s a bit better than “Jack the Giant Slayer,” but not by much. Directed by Sam Raimi, it’s a prequel to “The Wizard of Oz” that attempts to answer the question, “How did the wizard become the wizard?” 'Steven Rea - Philadelphia Inquirer' 2 of 4 stars Excerpt:'''If I'm not mistaken, the Scarecrow's full answer included the warning, "Why, if I had a brain, I would never, ever make a prequel to The Wizard of Oz that costs $325 million and starred that dude from 127 Hours who is enrolled in all those doctoral programs, and who directs designer jeans videos and shills for Gucci Homme." Wikian Opinions What did you think of '''Oz: The Great and Powerful? Loved It! Thought it was okay. Hated It! Haven't seen it yet, but I will I would never go see that movie! Which witch was your favorite witch? Mila Kunis Rachel Weisz Michelle Williams Melissa Joan Hart __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts